


Soft Scales (Cancelled story)

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit sat in his room, he had hung up his suit, cloak and hat and sat down with a glass of scotch. He then tried the scotch, immediately hated it and summoned a Capri-Sun. After all, "villains" need time to relax as well. 

Roman had returned to his own room also, he hadn't even bothered to change out of his Judge attire before he face planted his bed. He was exauhsted, confused and guilty. He closed his eyes and Deceits annoyed face found its way into the black of his view.

They both looked at the door to the mindscape and sighed, "I was such and idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Bright white light flooded each room in the mindscape, and slowly but surely each side left his room with a pace that rivaled snails. All of course but Logan, who was already sat quite comfortably in his chair in front of the control panel. Virgil was first to complain of course;

"Why the hell are we up, Logan! What time even is it?" The anxious side rubbed his eyes, he hadn't even applied his eyeshadow, though he didn't really need to the dark circles around his eyes already sufficed. 

Logan merely shrugged as he sipped his coffee, watching through Thomas's eyes as he got up. 

"3:47?!" Virgil practically shouted as the other three sides trudged into the control center, "Why are we up this  _early_ _?_ " 

This time, Logan turned in his chair to face the three men in front of him. Virgil looked as though he were ready to murder a man with his glare alone. Roman rivaled him in that regard though he looked though he hadn't had much sleep regardless. Patton still looked as pepped and prepared for the day as always, Logan chuckled softly, he expected nothing less. Deceit hid his face from Logan, a reaction that warranted confusion, but Logan was never one to pry so he looked at Virgil once again to relay his reply. 

"One of you were up." 

"Clearly it was you." 

"The lights came on at 3;30 precisely, signaling Thomas's wake up process. I merely moved faster here than the three of you."

"Well, I was sound asleep!" Chimed in Patton, a smile spreading far along his face, "I was dreaming about puppies and cookies! And cookie puppies! And Puppy-" 

"I think we understand Patton." Logan held up his hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose, a headache already forming in his head, "What about you two?" He motions the silent Roman and Deceit, "It must have been one of you." 

Deceit said nothing, Logan figured as much. However, he hadn't counted on Roman's silence, a look of uncomfortable guilt on his face. 

"So it was you Roman?"

The prince nodded. 

Logan and Virgil gave a sigh of annoyance, glaring at Roman. Virgil hated being awake, but Logan was clearly more disturbed.  _His charging hours must've been interrupted_   Roman thought to himself, hiding the small smile he had.

"Call Remy, it's a Sunday, Thomas can risk a lie in." Logan gave a dismissive wave to the Men before returning to his own room.

"Why were you even awake you culo?" Virgil grumbled as he walked with Roman on their way back to their rooms. 

"Did... Did you just call me an ass? You've been learning Spanish?" Virgil shrugged as Roman looked at him with a mix of confusion and annoyance, "I was up because...Because I wasn't tired." 

Deceit walked past with a tired smirk, "Sure you weren't. Night night Princey."  He gave a small salute as a small crack opened in the floor, allowing Deceit to jump into the dark side of the mindscape.

"Drama queen." 

"Ha! Coming from you?" Virgil shook his head, "Why were you up, Roman?" 

Looking at Virgil, Roman considered telling him why for a second, before he saw his door, however. Without another word he walked into his room and locked the door behind him. 

_He wouldn't get it._


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few hours after that early morning upset that all sides reconvened at the control panel. 

Well.

All but one. 

"We need Roman, Joan is coming over in less than an hour and we have no ideas for them!" Logan was already freaking out at the control panel, marveling over the number of buttons that Roman usually had control over, "We can't just expect them to make all the ideas!"

Virgil silently rolled his eyes, unexpectedly calm. He walked up to the control panel and slowly peeled Logan from command, looking at Patton with silent instruction. Patton nodded and bounded off into the kitchen, the tail, that Virgil had only just noticed that Patton sew on, swaying in as he did. 

"Logan, it is not your job to freak out, you're still tired. I'm sure Roman is getting ready. He takes years to do the wings on his eyeliner."

Adjusting his glasses, Logan raised an eyebrow at Virgil, "That is incorrect, he takes usually around 20 to 25 minutes, never has he taken a year to do so." 

"It's a figure of speech you nerd." 

Virgil and Logan both turned to Deceit, who was sat in the corner of the room, not in his usual attire, but instead in a black and yellow striped hoodie and tracksuit bottoms. He had the hood up as he looked at the floor, face obscured by the outfit.   
  


"Shut up Deceit." Both Logan and Virgil said in unison as Patton bounded back into the room. 

"I got coffee!" Patton's smile found it's way onto everyone's face, all except Deceit of course.

"Thank you, Patton. Now, Logan, drink up. I'm sure we can fix this." 

Nodding as he sipped the coffee that Patton thrust into his hands, Logan turned to the control panel again, along with Virgil at his side and Patton sat on the edge of the control panel. Virgil watched Logan think, hiding his panic behind his tired smile, he had no idea what to do, he was just as panicked about Joan as Logan was, most likely more so. 

"Give Thomas the thought that he had artists block!" Deceit piped up from the back, "It buys us at least another day, Thomas can reschedule."

"Did we ask you Deceit?" Virgil spat, not bothering to look at him, "That still doesn't solve the issue with disappointing his fans with a longer time gap." 

"Have you seen the Fanders? You know just as well as I do that they won't mind." Deceit just shrugged, "I'm going back to my room." Without another word, Deceit walked out of the control room and away from the other three.

Patton sighed as he hopped down from his position on the counter to where Deceit was sat. He watched Logan and Virgil for a few moments, closely looking at the two sat in silence. Virgil stayed glaring at the door, Logan zoning out to his "thinking pose" that Patton recognized. 

"You know Deceits right. Don't you?" 

With a soft sigh, Virgil nodded, "Yes. I do. I just didn't want him to hear that." 

Virgil pushed a few buttons, inputting the thought into Thomas's train of thought before turning off the screen, only for it to open again two seconds later. 

"Sorry I'm late lads!" 

Looking up from his daydream, Logan looked up, it was Roman. Red in the face, blotchy skin and with a red hue around his eyes. 

"Roman, have you been cry-"

" _ **SO**_   what's Joan coming over to discuss again?"

Virgil and Patton looked at each other with a frown. Logan mainly looked annoyed at being interrupted but held the same confusion in his eyes.

"The next Sanders Sides."

"Ah! Perfect!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Roman?" Virgil drifted into the kitchen, stumbling upon the surprised Prince (Who was stuffing his mouth with butterfingers). 

"um.." He swallowed, "Hey Virgil... what's up?"

The emo looked Roman up and down, a small smirk on his face, Roman watched awkwardly as he put Patton's Butterfinger bowl back in it's 'hiding place'. 

"Are you okay?"

Roman raised an eyebrow, "Yes? Why?" 

"Well you were late to the control room this morning, after not sleeping at night, and you looked like you were-" 

A cupboard door slammed as Roman forcefully shut it, holding a packet of crisps in his hand. He looked at the floor for a minute, the silence filled only with the crinkling of Roman's snack packet. Virgil waited for a few minutes, before clearing his throat, about to speak when Roman interrupted him again. 

"I'm fine. Just tired." 

Virgil scoffed, "Don't lie to me Roman, you know I hate it." 

"And why should I care? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything!" Snapping as he opened his snack, Roman turned away from Anxiety with a frown on his face, "Why do you even fucking care?" 

Immediately putting his hands up in mock defense, Virgil gave an awkward and shocked chuckle. "Fuck, calm down there buddy, I'm your friend here."

"If you're my friend," Roman turned to Virgil and slammed his hand on the counter, "Why the hell were you so persistent that we do what was 'right' and not go the callback? You know what that meant to me." 

Virgil was in shock. He stared at Roman for a moment, unsure of whether to laugh or walk away. Roman was breathing heavily, the anger clearly building his head, seeing that made the anxiety bubble in Virgil's stomach. 

"We decided on going to the wedding way before the video you know, don't blame me for you giving Thomas the idea that it be a sanders sides episode."

"Don't you dare make this my fault. You know how I stood! It's just because you're a stubborn asshole who wasn't willing to even compromise with me and De-" 

"Don't." 

"He's not Voldemort Virgil!" Roman looked at Virgil with a hollow laugh, "Why are you so insistent to hate him?"

"Why do you trust him?" Virgil shouts, his anxiety replaced with anger, "Why!"  
  
"Well I gave you a chance before, didn't I? Why can't I do the same with Deceit?" 

Virgil stumbled over his words for a moment, an embarrassed blush going over his face, "It... It's different!"

Roman just laughed as he turned and brushed his hands through his hair, "You're ridiculous, you hypocrite! When it's happening to you, you get mad but when it's with someone else you're okay with it?" 

"You... Fuck you! You're just jumping to so many conclusions, you eccentric, Walmart quality prince! Your ideas aren't even original! Maybe don't focus on me and instead focus on your shit storytelling!"

Virgil realized what he said when he saw the broken look in Roman's eyes, "W-wait... Roman, I didn't-"  
  
"Fuck off." Roman pushed past Virgil, causing him to stumble, "Pedazo de mierda, gilipollas, follar. Ni siquiera me valora como un activo para este equipo. Como si supiera de qué está hablando."  
  
Virgil could hear Roman mumbling in Spanish as he walked down to his room. He stood in the kitchen for a while, unable to register fully what he had done.   
  
Or what would come of it.  


	5. Chapter 5

//A small chapter but important nonetheless//

 

Roman sat in his room, the fairy lights dulled as they hung from his excessively decorated room. He was a mess, tears rolling down his cheeks, the makeup he had carefully put on that morning was smudged and ruined. His outfit was crumpled from lying in the fetal position for too long, Roman didn't care though. All he could think about was what Virgil said, on repeat in his head.   
  
 _Unoriginal._

He knew it was true, he was unoriginal. But he thought that the twists he put on his work was what made it unique. What made it his own. What made him special. 

He had to thank Virgil at least. Now he knew he wasn't special. He never was. He never would be. He was just a sheep. He wasn't smart, or creative. He was just a copy. 

He started to cry harder, wiping his snot and tears into his sash, glad no one could see him in this state. He tried to be quiet but it was just too much. He sniffed loudly as the tears kept coming, he choked on the sobs as he lost air as he cried.   
  


\--

Deceit walked outside all of the sides rooms, he enjoyed walking past, they felt nicer and less... broken to him. He was walking past Roman's when he heard him sniffing.   
  
 _Is... is he crying?_ Deceit thought to himself as he pressed his ear against the door,  _Shit, he really is crying._ Against his better nature, Deceit knocked on the door.   
  
"Roman? Are you okay?"   
  
"Go away."

"Come on, I want to help. I know you probably hate me but I really want to help."  
  
It was a few moments before the door eventually opened, Roman stood in the door like a zombie. Tears all down his cheeks and snot coming out of his nose.   
  
"Well. Not what I expected." 

 

"Come in then."


	6. Chapter 6

Patton sat looking at Virgil with disappointment and confusion, he stared down his son with a burning frustration that made Virgil curl up in his chair.   
  
"Why on  _earth_ would you say that to him, Virgil?" The shock could not be hidden from his voice, he stood up and walked around Virgil, looking at him, "I understand why you might've been annoyed! I agree that Roman was in the wrong for siding with Deceit but you shouldn't call him Unorigional!"   
  
"He sided with Deceit Patton! I was too annoyed to think straight!"  
  
Giving a glare at Virgil, one that sent a shiver down his spine, Patton pointed to the door. Immediately, Virgil stood up and made his way to the door, hunched over with a guilty look in his eye.   
  
"I better hear you apologised!" Patton called to him, sitting back in his space on the main console. 

After a while of controlling Thomas's day, driving his car, buying groceries, editing videos and such, Patton heard someone walk in. Turning to greet them, Patton was met with a small shock. Logan stood there, a large smile on his face, a coffee in hand (which didn't surprise Patton) and his shirt untucked and without a tie around his neck. Patton blushed, turning right back to face the console, doing his best to hide the rising pink on his cheeks.   
  
"You look chipper, Lo!" He commented, not facing the Logical side, "And no tie? That's strange."  
  
"Yes, I am in quite a good mood! I actually wanted to talk to you about it Patton!"

Pat popped his head up, a hopeful glint in his eyes, he pushed up his glasses and turned to Logan, "Really? What... what is it?"  
  
"I think I have... What is it called?" Logan thought for a moment, " I think it's a squish? Is that correct?"   
  
"A what..?" It took Patton a second before he jumped and almost gave Logan a heart attack by squealing, "A crush???? Do you have a crush?!"  
  
Logan adjusted his glasses, due to them falling down after Patton's outburst, "Yes. I believe I have a crush..."   
  
"On who???"  
  
"Well... That's why I came to talk to you actually Patton..." Logan blushed slightly.   
  
Eyes growing wide in excitement and anticipation, Patton said nothing, only looking at Logan. He was literally on the edge of his seat, a smile growing wider on his face.   
  
"I have a crush on... Virgil."   
  
Patton deflated instantly, slumping on his chair, the sparkle in his eyes gone. Logan didn't seem to notice though. 

"Oh... Wow, that's... That's great!" He forced a smile, pushing down the lump in his throat, "So why the lack of tie then?"   
  
"Virgil saw me without it on and said I looked nice... So... I haven't worn it today. But I haven't seen Virgil. But what I wanted to know was, your technically Patton's **Pat** ernal figure so... Do you think he'd like me back?"  
  
Tears pricked the corner of Patton's eyes as he nodded, he watched Logan smile, seeing his mouth move as a thank you. But he couldn't hear it. He watched Logan walk away, and once he left, Patton let the tears fall as he crumpled face first into the console.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, the prince has returned! How are you feeling kiddo? Did Virgil apologise?" 

Roman smiled, a glitter in his eye and a glow about him, "I'm feeling pretty great, thanks, Pat! But no, I haven't seen Virgil. But that's... That's fine."   
  
Turning in his seat, obviously having taken the opportunity of Logan not being in the room to wear his onesie, Patton smiled at Roman, "You seem chipper! What's got you all rosy cheeked?" 

Face flushing more, Roman gave a small laugh and sat on his seat, "N-no reason."   


Patton smiled and looked at Roman with a slightly knowing look before turning back to his position on the console. They both began to control Thomas in silence, watching him make his Hello Fresh™ meal happily. Of course, Roman pushed some button and pulled some switches and dials, causing Thomas to put a creative flair on his meal, garnishes by the dozen and stylistically positions sauces. Patton smiled, glad that his mojo was back and that he was enjoying it.

"So what was he going to do after dinner Patton?"  
  
"Well, he was going t-"   
  
Interrupted by a door slam, Patton saw Virgil walk into the room and sit in his chair. He looked at Roman before quickly looking away with a tiny huff.   
  
"Hey, Virgil... Don't you have something to  _say to Roman?"_ Patton nudged Virgil's side slightly, wearing the same glare he had before, he, however, looked unfazed.   
  
"Nope. I have nothing to say."   
  
"But Virgil-"  
  
Patton stopped as Roman put his hand up, "Don't push it bud. What was Thomas going to do after dinner?"   
  
"He was going to make some ideas for a new video on his second channel. Any ideas Roman?"  
  
"Hmm," Roman put a hand to his chin, a look of intense thought on his face, he barely noticed Logan walk in the room, " We could... We could do that duct tape challenge with all of Thomas's friends?"   
  
All the sides in the room looked at Roman, Logan and Virgil with fed up and 'what an idiot' looks on their faces, and Patton with a worried look.   
  
"That's not too safe Kidd-"

"It's fucking stupid that's what it is."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't phrase it like that but I agree with you, Virgil. It is deeply stupid. The damage you could cause your skin? Immensely inappropriate idea Roman."   
  
Roman had visibly shrunk at this point, the glitter in his eye had all but disappeared and his skin obviously greying. He looked at Patton, who just looked at Logan and Virgil with a sad annoyance.   
  
"It was just a suggesti-"   
  
"Well it wasn't a helpful one was it Roman?"   
  
"First off it wasn't original, " Virgil glared at Roman slightly, "Obviously. And second it's dangerous, his friends wouldn't want to do that."  
  
"Guys you're being too harsh, " Patton scolded, looking at the both of them in frustration.   
  
Logan shook his head as he adjusted his tie, "I think, although Virgil's language is not to be desired, that our feedback is personally very reasonable."   
  
"Well to be less crude. That idea was bad, Do better next time Roman."  Virgil scoffed, venom in his voice  
  
They all turned to the prince with an expecting look, all believing that Roman could've been joking with his idea. But, all they saw was a grey-skinned, teary-eyed and slouched Roman.   
  
"Well. I'm all the  _good_ creativity you have. But let's see how you do without me." Came Roman's quiet reply as he slowly walked out the room to his.   
  
No one stopped him. 


	8. Chapter 8

//a short filler chapter buddies, sorry it's not that good as it's 00:15 am so...//

 

Virgil began to type in his regular anxious thoughts into the console as he sipped on his coffee every few minutes. Patton had left the room after scolding him and Logan, though Virgil didn't care. For some strange reason, he felt indifferent to how he treated Roman, the idea was stupid. And unoriginal. He didn't want to dwell on why he felt annoyed at Roman, although he knew it was mainly to do with his sudden siding with Deceit. 

He kept inputting commands until he heard Logan cough, obviously to get his attention. Turning around, Virgil saw Logan wasn't wearing his tie and this caused Virgil to awkwardly cover his oncoming blush. 

"Uh... Virgil, may I ask you a question?"

*Y-yep? What's wrong?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Nothing... I mean I guess something. I wanted to ask... I mean if it's not weird..." 

"What is it?" 

"Would you consider becoming my romantic partner?" Logan spat these words out so quickly that Virgil was surprised he was able to understand them all. 

Too shocked to speak, and too red in the face to be taken seriously, Virgil nodded. He waited another few moments before asking, "Are you serious?" 

"Ah, the lack of necktie must be confusing, Yes I am serious, despite my casual attire. So you wish to become my partner?"

"YES!... Uh ahem... I mean.. Yes... Of course."

Logan chuckled, Virgil smiled in response, both too awkward to do anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

"VIRGIL ANXIETY SANDERS WHAT THE  _LIVING **FUCK**_ WHERE YOU THINKING?"   
  
Deceit stormed into the control room, face hot and red with anger, eyes burning and fangs bared. Even the clothes he wore pulsed with his anger, no cape, no hat, just his shirt clearly wet with tears. Roman's tears.   
  
"Hello to you too Deceit." Logan sipped his coffee with a sigh.   
  
"Shut the  _fuck up Logan._ " Deceit stared at Virgil, who looked quite scared, breathing heavily.   
  
Marching towards him and grabbing him by his hoodie, Deceit got into Virgil's face, looking at him intently. If looks could kill, Virgil would've been dead before Deceit entered the room. Squirming, Virgil tried to push Deceit away from him, but his grip was too strong. Virgil looked at Logan and Patton for support, however, Patton was hiding behind his chair and Logan just shrugged, having no physical strength to his name.   
  
"What... What are you even talking about?" Virgil finally choked out, "What happened?"  
  
Deceit growled, fangs clearly growing larger, "Roman."   
  
Tilting his head the best he could, Virgil frowned, "What happened?"   
  
"Do you seriously not know? Are you that dense? Were you always this stupid?"   
  
"Just tell me what happened Deceit. And maybe let go of me. Breathing is getting a little hard."   
  
Deceit dropped him, only realising that he was holding Virgil quite high up against the wall. He sighed and turned around, seeing Logan about to speak. He sighed once more before silencing him with his magic and doing the same with Patton just in case.  
  
"Roman burst into my room in tears, he had grey skin and looked awful, like he had suddenly aged. I wanted to know what happened and he mentioned you three. Mainly  _you._ He said you ridiculed his suggestions."  
  
Shaking his head, Virgil looked confused, as did Logan and Patton. He looked at Deceit, a worried expression on his face. He was saying something, but Deceit couldn't hear. All he was focusing on was the green tint in each of their eyes.   
  
"No... No no no no." Deceit looked at Virgil and shook his head, "Not again."   
  
"What do you mean not again? You look panicked. Look Deceit i know we don't get along but are you-" As Virgil spoke he had been putting his hand on Deceits shoulder, but Deceit violently threw him off him.   
  
"I left Roman **alone**!"   
  
Before anyone could say anything, Deceit sped out the room. This left all of the sides to give confused looks to each other before returning to what they were doing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Roman sniffled, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks. He thought it was better to try and make himself look better than he felt right? Maybe fake tan could cover his new... Complexion.   
  
"Hello, Roman."   
  
Roman turned and scowled, "What do you want Remus?"


	11. Chapter 11

"What could you possibly want Remus?"  
  
"Why can't I help my dear brother when he's feeling down?"

* * *

Deceit ran as fast as he could to Roman's room, cape flowing behind him, tears streaming down his face, panic rising in his chest.   
  
"DECEIT WAIT!"   
  
He stopped, only to see it was Virgil, he was about to run again but Virgil's hand pulled him back, rather violently.   
  
"I need...To get... To Roman.." Deceit huffed, cheeks flushed and sweat beads rolling down his forehead.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Letting go of Deceit, Virgil faced him, a mix of concern and annoyance on his face, "You are acting so much more... Crazy than usual."   
  
Deceit just gave a hollow laugh as he pulled his hat off, brushing his hands through his hair, "Me? Crazy? Do you have any idea what is happening? Re-  _Argh!_ " Deceit fell to his knees, clutching his head, " _FUCK_ _!"_  
  
Beginning to panic himself, Virgil knelt besides Deceit trying, and failing miserably, to keep calm, "Deceit what's happening? Is it a headache are you okay?"   
  
He was crying now, his head filled with disgusting imagery and sounds of screams. Clawing at his head, he screamed for the images to stop, for lights in his eyes to stop flashing, and slowly... They did.  
  
"He's got, Roman. He's got all of you! You all are under his power and I can't even tell you who! It's not like you'd believe me!" His fangs were beginning to show as he crumpled to the floor, exhausted, "I failed him, twice I failed him."   
  
Not knowing what else to do, Virgil picked up the limp Deceit in his arms and sank to his room and placed Deceit on his bed, "I believe you. Now. What's happening?"  
  
  
//I'm back mother fuckers and with angsty vengance, I wield my keyboard. 


	12. Chapter 12

Roman had to laugh, "What? Help me? Last time you said you wanted to help me I ended up having to regenerate a leg and missed my nose for about a month."   
  
"I gave it back"   
  
"Not my point Remus. Get out."  
  
Shaking his head, the rat circled his brother, looking him up and down like a fashion stylist.   
  
"Stop that."   
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Stop what brother dearest?"   
  
Shaking his head and standing up, Roman brushed off his outfit, "Just  _stop_ whenever you come into the room, everything gets so much worse. What is the point? We  _all_ hate you, even Deceit. Just leave."  
  


Looking unfazed, Remus just stared at Roman, a sick grin on his face. The silence filled the room like water, holding both their breath hostage. The tension was thicker than a bowl of oatmeal, the twins glared at each other with mutual interested hatred. It was silent for a few minutes before Remus broke the pause by grabbing Roman by the cheek and looking at his greyed skin intently.   
  
"You know why I didn't question your appearance?" Remus smiled

Pushing him off, hard, Roman rubbed his cheek and shook his head, a mix of worry and annoyance filling his eyes, "Why?"   
  
"Because I've seen it happen before."   
  
"Oh come on, you're so lying." Roman laughed, but the worry in his voice was obvious, "how the hell could you have seen it before?"   
  
"You know why Deceit has scales?" Remus sounded uncharacteristic business-like, his posture tall and his fingers not stuck in his nose or Roman's eyes, "I'll take that silence as a no. He didn't have them when he first appeared."   
  
"What do you mean?" The prince narrowed his eyes, stepping back again, concerned at this change of demeanour.   
  
"They only appeared when Thomas told his first lie. They aren't just on his face, " He smirked, "But of course...  _you know that don't you?"  
  
_ Colour flushed onto Roman's cheeks, he looked away from his brother, shuffling on his feet, "Wh-what does this have to do with my skin?"   
  
"It only appeared when you felt bad about your ideas," Remus said, matter of factly, "Deceit wasn't a dark side before they appeared you know."   
  
"You... You're saying I'm a dark side?"   
  
"I'm saying you were destined to be one."   
  
Roman snorted, "Stop it, man. You made me feel better, is that what you came into do? Shocking."   
  
Remus's expression didn't change, "You want to know why I have grey hair?"  
  
"Stress?" He laughed again.   
  
"It started to change when I got my first...  _sick_... idea."    
  
"You've been around the same time as me, why is your hair only partly grey?" Roman frowned, "Your story has a lot of holes in it."  
  
Remus's frown deepened, "So will you if you don't listen properly. I dye my hair. I like the highlight, not the whole head."   
  
Roman sighed and shook his head, "I still can't trust you."   
  
"All your work is ridiculous and no one likes your ideas."   
  
 ** _CRACK_**  
  
Yelling at the noise, Roman grabbed his ears, only registering the pain in his arms a few moments later. He looked at where the pain was coming from and was met with the sight of hollow cracks embedded in his skin. Horrified, he looked up at Remus, who's smile sent a shiver up his spine.   
  
"Wh-what did you do?!"   
  
"Confirmed a few things." Remus replied with a chuckle, "You're a useless side, no one thinks that you're worth anything."   
  
 _ **CRACK**_  
  
The pain shot from the side of his face now, Roman span to the mirror so fast he could have gotten whiplash. More cracks appeared, decorating from his hairline to his chin spreading out like lightning across the right side of his face.   
  
"What the  _fuck_ are you doing this for?"   
  
"I'm not doing anything. It's in your nature, Insecurity."   
  
Roman span to face his brother, tears spilling down his cheeks, "What do you mean?!"  
  
"You're no longer creativity. I was curious but now I know for sure. My darling brother. You are a dark side. You always were and always have been."   
  
Shaking his head and pulling at his hair, crying and shouting, "No no no no! You're a lier! A LIER!!"  
  
Remus just chuckled and turned to the door, "Sure I am, bitch. And those marks on your face and arms are just the trick of the light," He opened Romans door, "Have fun telling the light sides that you need to move. Don't worry though. I still have our old bunk bed."   
  
Walking out and slamming the door behind him, Remus strolled to the Darkscape, laughing loudly and without a sign of stopping, he arrived at his decaying, mouldy room and fell onto his bed, a wicked grin on his lips.   
  
"I guess there is only one creativity now Thomas. I'll see you in the control room tomorrow."  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Waking up from his exhaustion, Deceit shot up in bed. Confused, he looks around Virgil's room, clearly concerned as to why he woke up in a room that wasn't his... or Romans. His head pounded in unison with his heart and his vision was blurred faintly in the darkened room.   
  
"Awake then?" Virgil was sat at the end of the bed, in a desk chair with a coffee in hand, "Now, what the hell is going on?"   
  
Half ignoring Virgil, half trying to think of how to explain it, Deceit jumped out of the bed and started to pace the room, his vision slowly returning to him, but his heart rate slowly increased, "Roman. I need to save Roman."   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"He's in danger, because of someone who I can't say the name of or all I'll see is..." He paled and paused, looking as though he were about to throw up, " Anyway, I need to get to Roman's room, thank you for letting me stay despite you hating me but I need to go." Deceit went for the door but was stopped by Virgil grabbing his arm:   
  
"I want to help you." He looked serious, "You seem worried, that's not normal. Now, what's going on?"    
  
Deceit considered just sinking out, but he knew that if he tried to take Remus on, on his own, he'd surely get hurt, "He's going to hurt Roman."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Re- GAH!" Falling to his knees, his eyes filled with a green haze,  brain filling with images and sounds to corrupt and destroy, "STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE!" Deceit cried, scratching at his eyes desperately, the images just uncreased intensity now.   
  
" ** _Deceit!_** " Virgil dropped beside him, "Deceit! Focus on my voice, Focus on me. Breath for me, okay? In for four, hold for seven and out for eight okay? You're doing okay, I've got you."   
  
Obeying Virgil, tears bouncing down his scales, Deceit began to breathe slowly, the green layer of his eyes fading. Within a few minutes the images swirling in his mind had died down and the sounds in his ears had dulled.   
  
"So it's  _him?_ "  
  
Deceit nodded. Virgil sighed softly before standing them both up, "Come on then, we need to find Roman."   
  


* * *

"Dark side? Dark side?" Roman had been pacing in his room for about an hour, he had been crafting a new outfit for about two beforehand, "How do I act like a Darkside?"   
  
"Oh, that's simple dear brother."   
  
"AH! FUCK!" Roman jumped, and turned to see Remus standing his room again, "FUcking knock! You scared the shit out of me!"   
  
"That was the idea, you idiot." He circled him again, "Nice outfit."   
  
"Well, I had to make something new."   
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and giggled slightly. In response, Roman sighed heavily, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well. To act like a Darkside you have to embrace what you are. How you use it."   
  
"And how do I do that?"   
  
"Insecurity right? Well... Are you insecure or do you make other people insecure?"   
  
Roman stood there for a while, thinking of an answer before smiling, "Well... Both I guess. But I'm good at looking confident."  
  
"Then you need to capitalize on making other people insecure! Now, what are you?"   
  
"....Royalty?"   
  
"Yes! Now, what does that mean you are...?"   
  
Roman shrugged, looking at his brother with a hopeless confusion, Remus growled softly.   
  
"It means you're  _better_ than everyone else!"   
  
"Does it?"   
  
"Oh, my fucking- Yes!" Remus resisted the urge to summon his morningstar and hit roman in the face, "Yes. It does, you need to show how much better you are. Tell people their flaws, and show how compared that you are perfect!"  
  
The prince looked uneasy, he twiddled with his thumbs, staring at his hands. Those words hung over his head for a while, before finally sinking into his mind, infecting his veins and nerves, poisoning his thoughts and destroying his morals. Remus watched in glee as his words took effect on his weak-minded brother, and without another word he left, leaving Roman to his revelation.   
  
"I'm... Perfect," He said with a small amount of confidence, he smiled as the words filled his ears, "I'm  ** _perfect_** __."  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Virgil had dragged Deceit to Romans door, as fast as his legs could move, "Come on and fucking knock."  
  
Hesitating, Deceit stared at the, now peeling, paint of Roman's door. He frowned. It wasn't like this yesterday. He examined the door, now that he thought about it, Wasn't Roman's symbol a shield? Not a broken crown. He looked at Virgil, his face held the same confusion that Deceit felt, he nudged him,  
  
"Knock then!"  
  
A soft tap on the wood. Shuffling behind the door. And then a voice, unlike Roman's usual tone came through the door.    
  
"Yes? What are you bothering me with now?" His voice sounded... Posher, more... Disgusted.   
  
"R-roman? Roman hun are you okay?"  
  
Virgil snorted and mumbled, "Hun?"   
  
A soft groan came from behind the door, then a clicking sound. The door swung open. Revealing Roman.   
  
His outfit was almost completely different. Replacing his light coloured outfit was a black copy, embroidered with golden swirls and patterns that glittered even without a light source. On his shoulder lay a red cape, a shade so dark that if it was any darker you would have thought it black from a distance. On his face was a mask, covering the side of his face, Phantom of The opera style, and finally, on his head perches a small bent and broken golden crown, that still sparkled despite its Obvious damage. Roman wore a look of disdain and hatred.   
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"What, hun?"  
  
"No.  _Roman._ " His eyes flashed.   
  
"But Princey. That's your name." Virgil interjected, clearly worried at this change of clothing, "And what's with mask Erik?"  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm not a prince."   
  
The two looked at each other, and then Roman. Worry growing in their chests.   
  
"What do you mean...?"   
  
Roman smirked, walking towards Deceit, towering over him in heeled boots. He had his sword in hand, lifting Deceits chin with the tip, "Why my love," His eyes emptied, cold husks of hate and lust, " _I'm a **King**_." 


	15. Chapter 15

"R-roman!" Deceit gulped, the sword poking his skin, "What are you doing?"   
  
" **Roman get the fuck off of him!!** " Virgil had jumped in almost immediately, " **What the fuck has gotten into you?** "  
  
Lowering his sword, the self-proclaimed king scowled at the two, "What did I tell you about calling me that? You low budget Disney villains?"  
  
Deceit tried to hide the hurt and fear in his eyes, "Then what the hell do we call you? This is crazy, whatever they told you is wrong?"   
  
"So I'm not perfect? Is that what you're saying?"   
  
"No."   
  
" **YES**."  
  
Moving to slap Virgil, deceit was distracted by a rather large cracking sound coming from Roman.   
  
Roman yelled in pain, clutching his chest as he stumbled backwards. As he tried to compose himself, he coughed slightly, a small amount of black liquid spat out of his mouth. He quickly wiped it away and stared at the two men, practically shaking with rage.   
  
"I  _ **AM PERFECT**_." Roman drew his sword, pointing it and waving it between the two men, "I AM A  **GOD** COMPARED TO YOU TWO."  
  
Virgil, although panicking, couldn't help but laugh, "Classic Roman... God complex.."   
  
He turned on him almost immediately, swiping the sword across Virgil's cheek in a perfect line, " DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"   
  
"ROMAN! FUCK!" Deceit jumped in front of his... friend, looking at the shell of his partner, "What has gotten into you????"   
  
Roman walked forward, "I have finally realised something. I'm better than you all. I intend to rise above. I intend to rise above ridiculous little court scenes that fall apart because of me, I intend to rise above your paranoid action, Virgil. I intend to rule the mindscape and you and you're pathetic shapeshifting tricks won't work on me, my love."   
  
Eyes, brimming with tears, Deceit stepped back, dragging the bleeding Virgil with him, "We will stop you. We can fix whatever he did."   
  
" _HE DID NOTHING BUT OPEN MY EYES_!" Roman roared, advancing on the two, "And I can do the same to you two... "  
  
"What are you..?" Virgil spat out, hand on his bleeding cheek.  
  
"My name... Is Romulus."   
  
Without another word, Roman stalked away, the opposite direction to the two terrified and horrified men. They watched as a crack formed in the ground, they watched as Roman jumped in, and they stared at the ground as the cracks healed. They stood there for a while.  
  
"The darkscape?" Deceit whispered, thinking to himself as he sewed up Virgil's cheek wound.   
  
"That's what it looked like... Ah!"  
  
"Sorry, you have to stay still... "  
  
"We need to go after him."   
  
"We need backup."   
  
Deceit's eyes drifted to the lightscape control room, "And I know where we can get it." 


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here today."   
  
Virgil rolled his eyes, looking around the meeting of chairs, it felt like an AA meeting.   
  
"Well, probably not... I have brought you here because my boyfriend has lost his mind."  
  
Patton squeaked, " _YOU'RE DATING HIM???_ "  
  
Emile and Remy, who were either side of Patton jumped, Remy almost out of his chair. They looked around the circle. Including Deceit, there were 5 of them.   
  
"Deceit. Why are me and Remy here?" Calmly adjusting his glasses, Emile looked at Deceit questioningly, "We aren't sides, this doesn't concern us."   
  
Once again, Virgil rolled his eyes. Sitting up straighter, a one in a million occurrence, Virgil cleared his throat.   
  
"What Deceit is trying to say, is that you were created by Roman, he's essentially your dad-"   
  
Remy coughed up bits of his frappe, "Don't say that honey. Otherwise.." He glances at Emile, "It makes some stuff awkward."   
  
Emile returned that comment with a glare before turning to Virgil, "I suppose you're right. So... Deceit, what happened?"  
  
Deceit began to explain, long and complicated emotions and thoughts that Roman had been feeling, the power Remus has over the main sides and other things to say the least. Patton, Logan, Virgil, Emile and Remy were nothing but shocked, they had no idea about this relationship that had been built up, let alone the guilt Virgil and Logan had about what they had said to Roman.   
  
"So yeah... That's why Roman is like he is. I'm scared for the future of Thomas... And his content creation of course," He says with a slight nod to Logan, "So this is why I need all your help. I certainly can't do it myself. Believe me... I've tried."  
  
Logan looked at Deceit for a moment before speaking up, "So what would the plan be then?"   
  
"Well..." Deceit rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't have one."   
  


* * *

  
Everyone sitting in their respective pairs around the control centre, they were all brainstorming. Virgil lay draped across Logan's lap, scribbling down whatever he said, Deceit was discussing plots with Remy and Patton had only just decided to talk to Emile.   
  
"H-hey Dr."   
  
Emile looked up from his notepad with a soft smile, "No need to formalities Pat! You can call me Emile!"   
  
Patton glanced at Emile's notepad, only a few words dotted the page, the rest of the page was covered in doodles of Daisy and Donald Duck. He smiled but turned away when Emile caught him looking.    
  
"S-so... If you don't mind me asking... Why so tense with Remy? I thought you were dating?"   
  
Cringing, Picani sighed, "Yeah so did I. Till I caught him and September screwing about in his room. It was awful."   
  
"Oh gosh, I... I'm sorry. Well. I'm here for you Dr- uh I mean, Emile."  
  
He smiled, "Thanks... It means a lot," He put down his notepad, " So, let's figure out a plan..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome home brother mine!" Remus opened his arms for a hug with Roman before frowning at his angered expression, "What's wrong?"   
  
"They... They think you tricked me." He growled, sitting on his old desk, "They act like their's something wrong with me."   
   
"Well, there is. You look ridiculous with that mask on." Remus frowned, "Phantom of The Opera? are you kidding me?"  
  
"Hey It's stylish, and it covers up some of the marks..."   
  
Remus just rolled is eyes, he quickly whipped off the mask from his face and binned it to Romans dismay, "Now Roman-"  
  
"Romulus."   
  
"What."   
  
"Romulus."   
  
"You're using our fusion name?"  
  
"It's a nice name and Roman sounds too heroic, right?"  
  
Sighing heavily, Remus walked past roman and to the door, "Make yourself at home again, I have some work to do."   
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **A/N sorry for the short chapter, I'm in college at the moment and wanted to upload**_


	18. Chapter 18

Patton was scribbling down as much as he could, and trying to think as hard as he could as well. He wasn’t used to working this hard; he never really found it too difficult to input his daily emotions into Thomas and deal with any emergency emotional responses (of course finding it hard to experience those emotions), his hand hurt.   
  
“You can rest if you want, I can tell you’re bored.”  
  
“What? No, not bored...”   
  
Emile chuckled a little, “Well something is wrong. What’s up?”   
  
“Not written this much by hand before. Logan never let me do any of the hard work.”   
  
“You like him don’t you?”   
  
Nervous giggles escaped Patton, “Wh-what? Ha... no... Why would you think that? Pfft.”

Glancing softly at him, Emile shook his head gently, “Well. I’m sorry. It must be hard to see him with your son.”   
  
Patton winced a little. Yeah, it was hard, but he would never tell him that, ever.   
  
“I’m here to talk to you if you ever need it, Pat.”

Smiling a little, he nodded, “Thanks Dr- erm Emile...”  


* * *

  
“What happened with you and Picani then?”   
  
“Out of the blue huh snake?” 

Deceit frowned slightly, “I have _never_ been one to soften the truth.”   
  
Remy burst out laughing, soon Deceit did as well.  
  
“Well, I haven’t been one to... sugar-coat with friends.”   
  
The two worked on their plans in silence for about ten minutes, the silence was comfortable but uncomfortable at the same time, and Remy finally slammed down his pen.   
  
“ _I didn’t cheat on him!_ ”   
  
Deceit jumped slightly, “Fuck! I didn’t think you did! I thought it was strange.”   
  
Looking at the floor, Remy picked up the pen again, “I don’t even know why he thought I did... I never spent any time with September! But... he just kept saying he saw me, he kept saying I broke his heart but... but I...” Remy coughed slightly, wiping his eyes quickly.   
  
Deceit said nothing, he just watched Remy for a while before opening his arms.   
  
Before he knew it, Remy launched himself into Deceits arms while sobbing into his cloak.   
  
“There there... Tell me about it, it is fine... I’m here for you buddy...”  
  


* * *

It was midnight when everyone had gone to bed, the mindscape was dark and cold. The soft clack of boots paraded through the main area of the control room.   
  
Remus stood staring at the bored with glee, sitting in Roman's chair he began to type commands and ideas into the creative centre. He sat there for a few hours, he felt it a good idea to type in commands in advance as he was very  _very_ sure that Deceit or Virgil would crucify him if he was sat there.   
  
"Excuse me?" A cold voice came from behind him.   
  
"Shit." 


	19. Chapter 19

Pacing around the room, Roman had been debating whether or not he should find Remus. He had been gone for a while and honestly Roman was getting suspicious.   
  
"He's probably just tormenting the others.." He caught himself smiling at that comment in Remus's mirror, "This is so new..."   
  


* * *

"I thought you'd be here."   
  
"Logan! Darling-"  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Hello, Logan." Remus growled softly, glaring at Logic with annoyance, "What are you doing up so late?"   
  
"I was returning to my room and heard the Control panel on."   
  
The two stared at each other for a while, lit only by the soft light of the panel screen. Logan could admit for once he had feelings because the hate he held for the side in front of him was increasing at an alarming rate with each second.   
  
"Get out of his chair."   
  
Remus smirked and crossed his legs, staring at Logan with curiosity, "You'll tell the others I was here won't you."  
  
"Not if you bring Roman back."   
  
"So you're going to tell the others." Remus sighed as he stood up, his boots made him tower over Logan, "I would appreciate it if you didn't."   
  
Stepping back slightly, Logan looked up at Remus with a gulp.   
  
"A-and if I did?"   
  
"You're scared. Aren't you?"   
  
"You don't have power, not real anyway... I'm not scared."   
  
Remus just laughed and stepped closer to Logan, any closer then they'd be on top of each other. Logan's breath began to quicken as he went to step back again, but before he could Remus grabbed him tight by the shoulder.   
  
"Get off me!" Logan tried to pull back, suddenly angry, "You don't have the right to touch me!"   
  
Laughing again, Remus tightened his grip digging his nails into Logan's shoulder.  
  
"I have to make sure you can't tell anyone."

"Just let Roman go! Then I won't."  
  
"Not happening."   
  
Before Logan could reply Remus kissed him, immediately in a panic, logan began to push at Remus trying to get him off of him. He did eventually, stepping back with a smile as he wiped his lips.   
  
Logan went to scream at him, he went to shout and call him a bastard, so everyone in the mindscape could hear him. But nothing came out. Grabbing his throat in alarm, logan kept trying to talk, his breath quickening in panic as he tried harder and harder to get his words out. But nothing came of it. He looked at Remus is horror.   
  
"Now you can't tell anyone. Learnt that little trick from Deceit. Seems he has a thing for royalty." And with that, Remus left the control room and Logan.   
  
Slowly collapsing on the ground, Logan began to cry, he felt gross, he felt useless, he felt scared. He wanted to cry louder, so someone could hear him. But even his sobs were silent.   
  



	20. Announcement Note

Due to a lack of writing ability to finish THIS specific story, I have decided I will temporarily discontinue it until I am on Christmas break which will be a more relaxing time for me to focus on this. I will not abandon it, but I will not update this for a while. Although I may upload other one-shots or ideas on other stories like "The Split" that I am also currently working on. I am sorry and thank you for your patience.   
-Elliot xx


	21. Announcement Note Part #2

I'm so sorry. I know I have a habit, but I just can't finish this story. Nor will I be finishing my story titled "The Split". I have found that my writing lies better in the one-shot or short story territory. I will put how I wanted to finish it down here though so you aren't stuck on a cliffhanger.   
  
I was going to have roman kidnap deceit after Remus tried to convince him to join the dark again via flirting. Roman was going to almost kill Remus and Remus was going to see what he did was wrong (obviously not excusing it) and try and help the others save him. I was going to make them fail horribly and be stuck in Romans "new imagination" causing everyone to forever be fighting to save deceit and roman and never ever making progress. depressing I know.   
  
Once again, I am so sorry to those I've disappointed. I wanted to finish this, but sometimes I can't. I will keep writing, I will be doing more fanfiction of course and I will finish the damn stories.  
  
Thank you for reading this,  
Elliot <3


End file.
